The Promise of Mother's Love
by CoaldPlay
Summary: He, being whispered to by a demon, in a world that doesn't know him, surrounded by those, who don't trust him, just wants to mean something.


A.S.:"CoaldPlay"

* * *

1\. For those who added this story to the favorites, I am not done with it. I was just not happy with how it turned out and I decided to write it again. What's more, I'll be not posting until I end it, but when I do end it, I'll be posting it by weekly chapters.

If you want, you can contact me on discord (CoaldPlay#4570) or on reddit (/u/Coald_Play)

* * *

_„This is the will of Tendo Namikaze, who lived eighty-three years, who was a husband to Tsunami Namikaze and a father to Rashōmon." – an inscription on a strange longitudinal wooden box in an unknown place. It contained an old document, rolled up and secured._

_How many years have passed? I've lost count long time ago. I used to care about it... now I don't care about anything that is in my past._

_My father's eyes have never shown me love. _

_My great-grandmother was a revelation of Kekkei Mora. The father of my father, the great Hagoromo, possessed her Kekkei Mora. My father received half of Hagoromo's power, eyes red as blood and black as night. Stern and harsh, they were._

_A second son of my grandfather, noble Asura, never received those eyes, but the other half of Hagoromo's power. Maybe that's why he had become such a good man._

_I am a third son of my father, his fifth descendant. My two sisters were born to him before me. I have four brothers and three sisters._

_Each of my brothers and sisters, before they reached the age of eighteen winters, had awoken the eyes of my father. The Sharingan is how Indra named it._

_I've never had this honour._

_Years went by, my younger brother and my younger sister had received those eyes._

_At the time of the short days of my youth, I had a mind filled regret. With anger. With sadness._

_My father's eyes never showed me love that a father ought to have for all of his sons and daughters, but it was only when his patience had ran out, that I saw in them something else: disappointment._

_Indra never forgot his defeat at the hands of his brother Asura. When I turned out to be a disappointment, he saw in me only a shadow of his own past. _

_During my childhood, I had been angry. When it abruptly ended, I felt guilty. When I finally made peace with myself, I felt just caged._

_It was then when Indra saw I was no longer looking down, but up. He, probably the moment he saw pride in my eyes, decided to disown me and banish me. _

_There had been only an unknown road before me, but even when I left all I had held close, there also had been an overwhelming relief._

_In exile, I first went to my cousins, but they never trusted me. Shortly after I arrived, Asura died. They considered my arrival as an omen and accused me of his death._

_I had nothing to do with it._

_Not long after I ran away from them fearing for my life, I met the love of my life and she granted me a real family._

_I spent years and decades of my life happy alongside her, not being troubled by the great of this world and their struggles, being fed by fruits of this earth instead._

_I, Tendo, third son of my father, Indra, never during his lifetime, nor after he left this world not long after his brother, did I awake his eyes like my brothers and sisters._

_I pass all my belongings to my beloved wife, Tsunami Namikaze. _

_In case she leaves this world before me, I pass all my belongings to my only son, who, after her, is the only one entitled to them._

_In my will, which I dictate to my only son, Rashōmon, I declare, that Tendo is the name I received from my father; Otsutsuki was the name that was taken away from me, and Namikaze is the name of my wife, from whom I received it and which she gave to me, when we became one._

_My name has not been Otsutsuki for fifty years now, and despite this powerful name, my male descendants who read this, your name, now and forever, is Namikaze, which I accepted and received as my own name, when I had none._

_It is only fair, that my old life, which was taken away from me, will be marked with an old name, and the new life that has been given to me and which you received from me, my descendants, will be marked with a new name._

_Written by Rashōmon Namikaze, dictated by Tendo Namikaze. Confirmed by Tsunami Namikaze._


End file.
